


His Poor Nephew

by Tigerfics



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: Jeremy's sister is out of town for a week, and he agrees to watch her 4 year old son Eric.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes sex between a very young child (4 years old) and his adult uncle while the child is asleep. Since he is a minor and cannot consent I've tagged it as non-con/rape. If you think I've left out an important tag please let me know.
> 
> This is FICTION!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jeremy knows it's wrong, he's always known, but he's never acted on his desires before. He's never had a  _ chance  _ to make them come true before. And when the opportunity presents itself to him, how could he possibly say no?

  
  
\---

 

His sister Tara is recently divorced, overworked, and in desperate need of a vacation. When her best friend invites her on a week-long cruise, Jeremy talks her into going. She's been going nonstop for the last 8 months, ever since her fuckwad of an ex husband left. Even Eric Jr., her 4-year old son, knows that she needs a break. So the two men in her life team up and convince her that the world won't stop turning if she goes away for a week. 

 

Jeremy agrees to watch the boy while she's gone, packing up all of Eric’s things and setting him up in his guest room. Eric is excited to stay at uncle Jeremy's, his own little vacation. The boy is on spring break, and so they've already planned a trip to the water park and have tickets to see a baseball game. 

 

Friday night Jeremy picks Tara and Eric up from their house and drives his sister to the airport. A quick flight to San Diego and then her week-long vacation will begin! She thanks him at least 5 more times on the hour long trip to the airport, but he just shrugs her off. He and Eric wave to her at the security checkpoint and then head back home. 

 

When they finally get back to Jeremy's house, the two strip down to their underwear and plop themselves in front of the tv, Jeremy with a beer and Eric with a soda. They pig out on junk food and watch movies all night, until Eric finally passes out around 11. 

 

Jeremy picks the boy up and carries him into his guest room, laying him on the bed. He needs a bath, he has popcorn grease and candy stains on his hands and around his mouth, but Jeremy doesn't have the heart to wake him. Instead he wets a washcloth and carefully wipes the boy down. He pauses the wet cloth at the boy’s tummy, debating whether or not to swap his briefs for a fresh pair. The butter residue smeared on the side decides for him, and he quickly removes the boy's stained underwear. 

 

Jeremy softly washes Eric's lower body, taking extra care around his genitals. Once he deems the boy clean enough he takes the washcloth back into the bathroom. He walks back into the room and grabs fresh underwear and pajamas from the drawers before moving back to the bed. 

 

He smiles down at his nephew and runs a hand through his soft hair. He's a good kid. He's been a trooper through his parent’s divorce. It had been obvious even to Eric at such a young age that things hadn't been going well, and that they would be better off. Tara had worried he'd blame her or worse, blame  _ himself _ for his father leaving. 

 

His eyes travel down the length of the soft body in front of him, coming to a stop at the small cock and balls. It's not the first time he's seen Eric naked, he'd changed the boy many times when he was still in diapers, but it is the first time he's been alone with him for an extended period of time. Nothing stands between Jeremy and his darkest desire but his conscience. He trails his hand down to Eric's mouth, skating a thumb across the bottom lip. His digit parts his soft  mouth and presses lightly against Eric's tongue. 

 

He bites his lip, pressing his thumb deeper into his nephew’s mouth and imagines touching the boy, fondling his soft little cocklet and pulling at his tight sack. Jeremy's cock twitches at the thought, and he steps forward. He removes his finger from Eric's mouth and moves to sit next to the boy's right hip. Jeremy stares at his lean, boyish body for a moment, anticipation building beneath his skin like electricity. 

 

Unable to wait any longer he reaches out, grasping the boy's little cock with soft hands. It weighs almost nothing, and is no longer than Jeremy's pinkie finger. He brings his other hand to fondle his tiny balls, tracing his fingers across their surface. 

 

Jeremy strokes the small member in his hand with two fingers, it still being too small to fit into his fist comfortably. He rubs the small cocklet until it begins to stiffen in his palm, not much, but just enough to be noticeable. His mouth begins to water as he imagines suckling on the tiny dick in his hand, taking it all in and sucking until the boy writhes with his first orgasm. 

 

He peeks up at Eric's face, ensuring that he's still asleep before leaning down, rubbing his nose along the soft skin next to his nephew's groin. He inhales the sharp scent of the boy, his sweat and skin daring him to reach out and taste. 

 

The temptation becomes too much for Jeremy, he's unable to resist the siren song of Eric's untouched skin. He slowly nuzzles into the boy's crotch, dragging first his lips and then his tongue along the base of his cocklet and up the short length. He takes the fleshy tip into his mouth and just breathes it in, the taste of the boy's innocence strong on the back of his tongue. 

 

Sliding down farther, Jeremy takes the entire length into his mouth, an easy fit. He closes his lips around the base and suckles softly, whimpering at the heady experience. He extends his tongue toward the small balls beneath his chin, bathing them from all sides while holding Eric against the roof of his mouth. After long minutes exploring he slides back up to the tip, using his lips to stretch the extra skin there. Jeremy holds his nephew’s cock between two fingers, and uses the other hand to pinch and pull at the extra skin, before stroking downward and sucking on the exposed head. 

 

He laves his tongue across the head, poking his tongue at the tiny slit there. A drop of precum blurts onto his tongue and Jeremy pulls back, surprised that his young nephew can produce anything at his age. He groans roughly before sinking his mouth back over the boy's cocklet, this time taking both the small member and the little balls tucked underneath into his mouth. As he holds the boy in his mouth, Jeremy grinds his hips into the bed below him, his erection aching. He glances up to check on Eric. 

 

His eyes are closed, and his chest is heaving, panting out unsteady breaths. His tiny hands are fisted in the sheets below him, clenching and unclenching as his body is assaulted with entirely new sensations. He’s still asleep, but is so restless Jeremy fears that he’ll wake up at any moment. He needs to hurry. 

 

Jeremy lets the small cock in his mouth slip free as he rolls onto his side to free his own aching cock. He bites his lip and rises onto his knees over his nephew. He takes his dick in his right hand and strokes, eyes roaming over the small body in front of him. His hand speeds up as he uses his free hand to spread the boy’s legs. He focuses on the teasing glances of Eric’s virgin hole, imagining himself pressing against it until he is inside. Jeremy  _ knows  _ that he’s going to be the first person to fuck that tight hole, fuck his adult cock inside until it’s gaping. 

 

He closes his eyes and pictures it: Eric on his hands and knees in front of him, his back arched in pleasure and pain as Jeremy fucks hard into his little hole. His hand loses its rhythm as the thought sends Jeremy’s orgasm rocketing through him. As he cums he aims his release to land on his nephew’s tiny cocklet, watching it drip down into the shadowed cleft below. 

 

Jeremy reaches out a finger and trails it through the cum coating the small boy, before bringing it down to press against his asshole. He barely pressed it inside, just enough to deposit his cooling seed into the boy’s body. His softening cock twitches with the anticipation of eventually pushing inside and spurting its load directly into that ass. 

 

As he pulls away and walks toward the bathroom for another clean washcloth, Jeremy begins to plan. He still has an entire week alone with the boy. He turns on the light and grins. His poor nephew will be absolutely  _ wrecked  _ by the end of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to remind everyone that this is FICTION and should not be recreated in real life.
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos or comment! Or you can find me on [tumblr! ](https://tigerfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
